naruto: flaming fox
by LastManStanding616
Summary: what if Naruto found and ate a strange fruit before the battle on the bridge, the fruit once eaten by ace, the mera mera no mi


I don't own a thing, especially no copyrights.

"speech"

"**thought"**

"**_corrupted speech"_**

"demon/ big summon speech"

"**demon/ big summon speech"**

**Places or time skips**

**Forrest of wave country, around midnight after visit from Haku**

"**If what Kakashi-sensei said was true then that creep is going to attack tomorrow, I need to get stronger"** Naruto thought until, GROOAR, **"I need to eat, I knew it was a bad idea to skip dinner, maybe there's some fruit in those trees"**

"Ieeuw I only got this weird thing" He said looking at the red jalapeño-pepper looking piece of fruit, "ah well it's better than nothing."

"It's worse, ieuw, tastes worse than trash," he practically screamed and went back to his training.

**The next day at the bridge during the fight**

"Shut up!" Yelled Naruto as the fake hunternin started talking about losses in battle.

"What?"

"_**Shut the hell up", **_said Naruto as reddish chakra became visible.

At this the fake hunternin was shocked, there was red chakra spiralling up from the boy, the strange marks on his face darkened and his hair became unruly. No less than a second later the nin barely avoided the sharpened nails, turning around he didn't see the boy within the prison off ice mirrors anymore, he got through without breaking the mirror, but by going through the mirror only leaving his shape perfectly melted in the mirror.

As soon as Naruto stopped skidding over the bridge he charged again but this time when the fake nin avoided his attack he sent a volley of sebon after Naruto.

Naruto had just came to a stop as the sebon reached him, bracing for impact he awaited the projectiles, but the impact never came, looking to his chest he didn't see a thing, then he noticed the sound of the throwing needles hitting the ground. Looking behind him he saw them, five sebon, but that was not the only thing he saw, the thing he saw were nine fiery tails which were as long as he was.

At that moment he felt and saw a couple off more sebon flying through his neck and as a sort of automatic responds was to ball his fist and deliver a haymaker powered with an extra bit of fire to the fake nin braking the mask and scorching her jaw.

Seeing the face of Haku he stopped his assault, his face became normal again and his nails blunted again, the only thing that didn't return to normal were the tails, they still were there but they were a lot calmer, no longer wildly flinging around but softly waving like dog tails, that was if dogs had nine tails off course.

"Why did you stop." Asked the feminine 'boy'.

"What do you mean?" asked the smouldering boy.

"Now that I have been defeated I am nothing more than a broken tool for Zabuza, now I'm worthl…"was the calm youth saying before a burning back-handed slap threw him for several meters through the air.

"Don't talk like that, no one is ever useless, you hear me!" yelled the now enraged blond.

At this Haku was taken aback, he wanted to respond when he felt his master's life in danger.

"It seems that my master has one final use for me."

"What do you mean?" said Naruto but by the time he was done speaking the other had already left to take a raikiri through his chest.

"Haku, you were a fine tool", said Zabuza when he finally took in what happened when Kakashi stopped his charge at him.

When Haku had been lain down a clapping noise was heard.

"Having troubles with three babies and an adult, poltergeist of the mist?"

"Gato, what are you doing here?" Said Zabuza.

"Come on Zabuza, you didn't really think that I was going to pay you, didn't you." Said the midget behind his army off a hundred mercenaries, "this way I make some extra profit, and you know that I'm a business man, don't you."

"Man?, y'err not even tall enough to be called a midget." Said the demon off the mist.

"Shut up you, ah I was going to keep that slave of yours for myself for breaking my arms, but it seems someone already killed her not like she was worth something anyway." Said Gato clearly ticked off.

"Kakashi" said the missing nin.

"You want to kill him, right."

"yeah."

"But without arms, you can't right?"

"It would work."

"you know you are already dying."

"Thought so."

"In that case, want me to use a technique for you arms."

"Do it"

At that Kakashi wasted no more words and flashed through the handseals, "Ninja art: Last stand", at this Zabuza fully righted himself strength returning to his body, "You have three minutes, then your dead."

Zabuza wasted no time and went to catch up with naruto who at the earlier insult made fifty clones and started to plough himself a way towards the little creep, experimenting with his fire, sending fiery fists in every direction three times the size of his torso and crescent shaped waves with his kicks, while he was strangling/burning nine men at the time with his solid tails.

When he saw Zabuza running towards the business dwarf, his own army were almost all stabbed in the back (literally) or hit with a fire attack and he instinctually knew he was with him. Looking into the crowd he saw five men preparing to ambush the demon off the mist in the turmoil, wanting to help the man he sent a large fiery hand towards the ambush hoping to grab most of them to stop the ambush.

He grabbed them but when he pulled his arm in he didn't feel anything inside his fist, looking towards the place in fear of having missed them he saw a large puddle of liquid metal with some polyesters floating inside of it.

Naruto then reengaged his attack on the horde off mercenaries until Gato died and they thought that it wasn't worth fighting anymore now that they weren't going to get paid anymore.

When Naruto saw that the last mercenary had made a run for it, his tiredness from the night before caught up with him and his tails forming a protective cage around him.

**AN: **Naruto can and will still use chakra, his clones can't use his df abilities, the arms he makes can't grab a thing unless I or someone else manages, as any of mine stories are free to use as a basis your own, to write past the 2.5 years off training, when Naruto practises Haki (only normal) when Jiraya goes researching, and can so make his arms solid, so for now when he makes a flame fist around someone or something the temperature will increase tremendously, melting or evaporating whatever was inside, his tails are an exception, they are solid but can't stretch as far as Naruto can control his hands, as later will be explained.

"One minute forty five, Copycat" said the ex-mist-nin.

"I thought you would take at least the full three minutes."

"Give my sword and the scrolls on my back to the blond kid, he should be worthy."

"What are you going to do with your last minute?"

"Sealing my soul into the sword."

"Why would you do that?" said the now confused kohona-nin.

"Originally the sword was brittle, very brittle, so one off it's first wielders sealed his soul upon his dying into the sword, making it stronger, and since then every wielder who had the time sealed their own soul into the sword making it sturdier and strengthen it's ability to only be used by worthy wielders, while retaining it's own ability to repair itself with the blood of it's victims, so if I seal my own soul into it now only the fire daimyo's guardians, the swords of the other swords men or one of the best wind-natured chakra users can cut it in half."

"What would happen if an unworthy person tried to wield it?"

"It would be impossible to lift it, sure you could seal and transport it but not even that old hag Tsunade would be able to lift it from the ground. But now I'm of, when I'm done just dump my body into the sea, the fish would be happy." And with that said he quickly sealed his soul into the soul.

"**Like that demon is going to get such a weapon" **thought Kakashi as he sealed the weapon and the scrolls for his more 'deserving' student.

**Back in Kohona after meeting with the hokage**

"Naruto could you stay for a little longer", said the elderly man.

"Okay", said the blonde fireball.

"What is it that you are hiding with a henge"

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto, you don't have to be afraid off me."

"I know that."

"So it's something you don't want the village to see, is that it?" asked the Sandaime to which he only got a nod.

"If you showed it to me I probably could help you with it."

"Okay", the younger said and he undid the henge showing his tails.

"I must say that I'm a little surprised, Naruto. When did it appear?"

"I saw them when I looked behind me to see the sebon fly through my body, when I was fighting with Haku, the fake hunternin", he truthfully answered.

"I see, could you wait a moment, please", the hokage said as he asked his secretary to find Inochi Yamenaka (sp?) and let him come to his office.

**A little later**

"You called for me sir", said the Yamanaka clan head as he arrived.

"Good you're here, I need to have a chat with the fox, and I already put Naruto to sleep." Said the old man.

"Shall we start then?"

"Let's start."

**Inside the seal**

"**Old man and the mind walker, how nice of you to come and visit me again, you haven't come since I killed that mob on the boy's fourth birthday, I thought you had forgotten about me."** Said the nine tailed fox.

"We aren't here for fun Kyuubi, we came here to know what you did to Naruto." Said the hokage.

"**Simple, I saw a chance and I took it." **

"What do you mean?" said the yamanaka.

"**The boy was so fortunate to eat the mera mera no mi, the flame flame fruit, so now he is even less normal, as he is now a flame human." Said the fox with pleasure in it's voice.**

"Is that why he has tails?" asked Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"**Off coarse not, I'm responsible for those."**

"So why did you gave them to him."

"**He has them because I wanted for him to live longer, so I can live longer, If I didn't give him those tails the villagers would have attacked him in his sleep, because of his flames, Now his body will let every attack pass through even if the kid isn't aware of it, I also made him more resilient against water and seastone to the point of more then ten minutes of contact to the point off loosing consciousness, as before only a slight contact was needed for him to loose more then half his strength."**

"Are there other weaknesses of this fruit you are talking about" said the blond.

"**Those are for me to know and for you never to find out."**


End file.
